


Хороший год

by fandomStarbucks2019, Takishiro



Series: миди R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Old Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Slash, description of torture and killings, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: Стив вернулся из путешествия в прошлое девяностолетним стариком. А Баки забрали в тюрьму.





	Хороший год

**Author's Note:**

> Описание убийств и пыток.

Стив вернулся. Наверняка Баки следовало быть благодарным. Вернулся, как обещал, не исчез без следа в лабиринте времени. Теперь Баки знал, что друг прожил счастливую жизнь – и достаточно дорожил им, чтобы вернуться в конце.

Правда, после возвращения они еще не успели поговорить. Оба по-прежнему торчали на базе Мстителей. Стив жил на втором этаже, а Баки, как неожиданного – и незваного – гостя наскоро поселили на первом. Чтобы попасть к Стиву, достаточно было подняться на лифте или взбежать по лестнице. А добраться было надо. Взять пива (слабенького, Стиву в его возрасте лучше не пить крепкого) и выслушать рассказ о длинной, богатой, счастливой жизни. Но отчего-то до сих пор не получилось; задерживало то одно, то другое. У Мстителей дел было невпроворот, и Баки понимал: хоть он им и чужой, лишняя пара рук не помешает. Даже если одна из этих рук – железная. Он и сам рад был помочь – оттого, что не слишком хорошо знал, что теперь делать. Он отлично умел выполнять приказы Гидры, хорошо ориентировался в драке – но в обычной, мирной жизни был до стыда беспомощен. За время, проведенное в Ваканде, он привык ориентироваться по Стиву. Но теперь Стив…

Стиву, наверное, нужна помощь. С годами могла вернуться и астма, и другие болезни, которыми природа так щедро одарила его с детства…

Надо все-таки пойти, хотя бы спросить, как он там. Остальные могут и не вспомнить, что Капитан Америка – не символ из цельного металла.

Но тут за окном взревел знакомый мотоцикл. Господи, Стив все еще на нем ездит... Баки подошел к окну и со смесью облегчения и сожаления проводил глазами знакомую – пусть и чуть сгорбленную – фигуру. Хорошо, что у него еще хватает сил сесть на эту колымагу. И хорошо, что разговор откладывается. Баки сможет... конечно, сможет выслушать его рассказ о годах с Пегги. Просто сейчас он так устал…

И знать бы, от чего. После битвы прошла почти неделя, они успели зализать раны, похоронить Старка и даже запустить Стива в прошлое. Солдат уже должен быть в норме, готовым к бою. И непонятно, что осело в ним таким неподъемным свинцом. То ли пять лет, проведенные неизвестно где, то ли драка с Таносом... то ли объятия Стива, которые совершенно четко ощущались последними.

И все же усталость не помешала ему выйти в коридор, когда он услышал голос генерала Росса, которому что-то живо отвечал Сокол – слишком живо, так что Баки высунулся из комнаты.

– Барнс, иди обратно к себе, – через плечо бросил ему Уилсон.

– Лейтенант, не нужно, – попросил его Росс. – Мы все равно сделаем то, зачем пришли сюда.

Госсекретарь приехал не один, а с несколькими дюжими ребятами в военной форме. За ним еле поспевал Роуди на своих искусственных ногах.

– Генерал, опомнитесь! Вы не можете его арестовать! Он сражался вместе с нами, спасал Землю! А теперь его – под замок?

Баки сразу понял, что происходит. Понял – и смирился. И все равно в сердце толкнулось тепло, когда он услышал слова Роуди. Баки едва не прикончил его друга, и все же парню хватило нескольких минут сражения, чтобы записать его в свои.

– Полковник Роуди. Не идите на поводу у чувств. Возможно, Зимний Солдат помог вам, но вы не должны забывать, что речь о государственном преступнике.

– Меня зовут Баки, – сказал он, выступая вперед. – И я сдаюсь. Предаю себя... в руки правосудия.

– Господи, Барнс, – охнул Сокол. – Это что, из-за Стива?

Гребаный доморощенный психолог. Даже хорошо, что придется поехать с Россом. По крайней мере, там не нужно будет терпеть сочувственные взгляды.

– Сам госсекретарь явился меня арестовать, – заметил Баки, приближаясь. Дюжие бойцы тут же взяли его на мушку. – Какая честь…

Правда, госсекретарь красовался в военной форме со всеми регалиями. Интересно, не упразднили ли вообще гражданские должности после Щелчка? Может статься, теперь и Америкой правит армия…

Но если так, то Стив…

Стив в его возрасте уже мало что может, напомнил себе Баки. И сам опустился на колени, заложив руки за голову. Чужие ладони зашарили по его телу в поисках оружия.

– Где Роджерс? – в панике спросил кто-то за его спиной. – Где Стив?

– Он же, – начал было Уилсон, и кто-то – видно, Роуди, – на него шикнул. В коридоре уже собралась немалая толпа. Баки ожидал увидеть Романову и не сразу спохватился – ее же нет…

Бронированная машина Росса горделиво стояла посреди двора, будто ей было здесь самое место. Когда они почти поравнялись с ней, из ниоткуда вдруг спрыгнул Паучок. Вытаращил удивленные глаза на Баки и его эскорт.

– Что происходит? – спросил он по-детски звонко.

– Отойди, мальчик. – В вежливости Росса таилась настороженность. Неизвестно, чем может обрадовать очередной мутант. Роуди схватил Паучка за локоть, подтянул к себе, что-то зашептал – Баки услышал бы, если бы прислушивался. Но он дал затолкать себя в машину и пристегнуть магнитными наручниками. Один из охранников прикрикнул на него для порядка, хотя Баки вел себя хорошо. Удивительно, насколько все это оказалось знакомым. Он закрыл глаза.

* * *

Удивительно, насколько все это оказалось знакомым. Как будто вернуться домой. В старый, привычный дом собственного довоенного тела, где скрипит и стенает каждая половица. Стив скрипел и стенал: легкие работали с трудом, суставы хрустели, сердце... еще не болело, но отзывалось в груди непривычной усталостью.

«Почему ты решил, что имеешь право на второй шанс, Стивен Роджерс?»

Кольцо давило на палец; он с трудом снял его. Перед глазами все неудержимо расплывалось. Господи, ему понадобятся очки. Кольцо помогло сбить со следа хотя бы на время Сэма и остальных. А вот Баки…

Он не знал, что скажет Баки. Ему нужно было время – чтобы заново освоиться в оставленном доме, привыкнуть к старому, вечно больному телу. Тому, в котором и оказался бы Стивен Роджерс, если бы случайно действительно дожил до этих дней.  
Стив струсил. Что уж тут подыскивать слова. Удрал, радуясь про себя, что есть еще порох в пороховницах, что железный конь его еще слушается. Может, он станет этаким старым байкером-патриархом в темных очках, с татуировками на обвислой коже, не пропускающим ни одного слета. Баки, наверное, понравится.

Баки…

Стив задержался в аптеке – оказалось, столько всего теперь не продается без рецепта – и столько ему раньше было не нужно. Он не раз закупался в этой аптеке прежде, брал в промышленных количествах все необходимое для перевязки. Теперь замотавшаяся барышня не узнала его. Впрочем, со всеми этими вернувшимися у нее и времени не было всмотреться. Все-таки он вернулся обескураженным, не получив и половины того, за чем ехал. Очки он взял самые простые, картинка пусть и оформилась получше, но четкой так и не стала. Потому выезжающий с базы бронированный фургон он не сразу заметил; а и заметив, не смог бы остановить.

* * *

Баки знал, что это начнется; и началось раньше, чем он думал, еще в машине. Росс забрался в кузов вместе с ним, сел напротив. Обычно Солдата и связанного боялись, но в глазах у Росса не было страха. Хотя на сей раз Баки не упаковали в электрошкаф, как тогда, в Европе. При желании он мог бы сбежать.

Вот только бежать не к кому.

Может, госсекретарь каким-то образом разглядел это в нем. Кураторы в Гидре когда-то безошибочно угадывали момент, когда разбушевавшийся Солдат перестанет сопротивляться. Когда можно будет взять его и уложить в криокамеру.

– Послушай, – начал генерал Росс. – Тебе не обязательно торчать за решеткой. Ты мог бы искупить свои преступления другим способом. Сам понимаешь. В такое время, как сейчас, люди вроде тебя очень нужны государству.

– Я не буду на вас работать, – спокойно сказал Баки.

– Отчего же? – прищурился Росс. – Или мы хуже Гидры?

_Не хуже и не лучше._

Он вздохнул и ровным голосом повторил – готовый повторять столько, сколько понадобится:

– Я не буду на вас работать.

– Да, – сказал госсекретарь, – я это уже слышал.

Он набрал воздуха в грудь и начал, старательно коверкая русский язык:

– Желание. Ржавый. Семнадцать…

Баки слушал его с интересом, кивая каждому не без труда произнесенному слову. А в конце тирады сказал:

– Не трудитесь, сэр. Коды давно сняли. И произносится «семнадцать», а не «шемнацать».  
Генерал слегка побагровел, но тут у него в кармане запиликал телефон.

– Что? Роджерс? Да какого…

Дальнейший разговор проходил уже без Баки – его оставили в машине с двумя охранниками. Кажется, Россу только что поведали, что Капитан Америка вышел в тираж...  
Хотя – генерал только обрадуется.

Ночь Баки провел в машине, в каком-то ангаре; его даже вывели помочиться в угол этого ангара, велев все делать аккуратно. Баки, честно говоря, думал, что с утра его отвезут в Рафт и там станут разнообразно убеждать послужить на благо Америки. Однако, немало попетляв, фургон въехал на территорию федеральной тюрьмы. От неожиданности Баки вышел из апатии и стал вертеть головой, разглядывая небо в обрамлении колючей проволоки, так что охранник решил придать ему ускорение. Но когда Баки оглянулся на него, парень едва не отшатнулся.

Дальше все было до смешного банально. Его сфотографировали. В фас, в профиль. Сняли отпечатки. Баки следил за этими манипуляциями, вытаращив глаза. Брать отпечатки у Зимнего Солдата вместо того, чтобы пристрелить его на месте?

Он так удивился, что не заметил, как оказался в одиночке. Магнитные наручники с него, правда, не сняли. Баки сел на жесткой койке, прислонился затылком к стене. Задумался. Видно, образовалась утечка. Кто-то с базы после задержания позвонил журналистам. И все равно – кто мешал уничтожить его при попытке к бегству?

Раз не уничтожили, понял он с обреченной усталостью, значит, хотят шоу. Самое время для представления. Когда, едва опомнившись от возвращения, люди подсчитывают потери, когда толпы штурмуют биржи труда и бесплатные кухни – точно, как в их со Стивом детстве, – а скоро начнут штурмовать и Белый дом... Самое время для показательного процесса.

Баки застонал. Судя по тому, как делается в Америке, это растянется надолго. А он хотел только одного: чтобы все поскорее закончилось.

– Я хочу, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, – сказал он адвокату. Того, как оказалось, нанял Стив. Роджерсу пора бы научиться признавать поражение.

_Неужто так и не научился за целую жизнь…_

– Мне не нравится этот настрой, – бодро сказал слегка встрепанный парень в светлом пиджаке. – Не стоит быть пессимистом с самого начала.

– Я убил чертова президента, – фыркнул Баки. – Пятьдесят лет работал на Гидру. Как думаете, у меня много шансов на оправдательный приговор?

– Вы все еще живы, – улыбнулся адвокат. – Это ли не повод для оптимизма?

_Если бы…_

Парень добавил уже другим, серьезным тоном:

– Капитан Роджерс очень хочет с вами увидеться. Пока вам не дают свиданий, но это нарушение конституции. Я непременно…

– Не надо, – сухо сказал Баки.

– Простите?

– Я не желаю встречаться с капитаном Роджерсом.

Он не хотел быть к Стиву жестоким. Но лучше будет, если все кончится сейчас. Тем более, что Стив уже сделал выбор.

– Почему? – искренне озадачился адвокат.

– Это... личное.

Стив сделал выбор, и Баки его принял. Отчего бы и Стиву теперь не принять его.

* * *

Он стоял, запыхавшись, перед Россом. Сердце тяжело и больно билось от несправедливости, совсем как в детстве. В висках вместе с кровью стучало осознание: наверняка Росс каким-то образом следит за базой. Ведь дождался момента, когда Стива не было…

Росс смотрел на него, поджав губы. Никакого удивления при виде Стива он не выказал, но вот недовольством от него несло за версту. Стив был в костюме – только щит не стал забирать у Сэма. А вот шлем надел на всякий случай – просто чтобы не стали особо разглядывать и пустили к госсекретарю.

– Почему вам понадобилось забирать его сейчас?

– А вы, капитан, решили, полагаю, что Щелчок спишет все грехи?

Насколько Стив знал, даже не слишком вдаваясь в подробности, по Щелчку уже списались не только грехи – по крайней мере, ближайшему окружению Росса, – но и несколько удобных переворотов в южноамериканских республиках, и пара миллиардов федерального долга.

– Баки не преступник. Он жертва Гидры. И я считал…

– Считали, что мы закроем глаза на государственного преступника только потому, что вы питаете к нему дружеские чувства? Послушайте... капитан Роджерс. Хотя, полагаю, вы теперь – капитан в отставке... После Щелчка нам, во-первых, было не до этого, во-вторых, поскольку Зимний Солдат исчез, не имело смысла ворошить прошлое. Но теперь... Что ж, все наши проблемы вернулись.

– Гораздо легче было управлять уполовиненным миром, да, генерал? – не выдержал Стив.

Потому-то Росс и хотел вовремя перехватить Солдата. Ведь с таким бойцом у себя на службе ему никто не страшен... Даже сам президент. Потому что, в конце концов, президент он, пока жив, а Солдату такие ошибки уже доводилось исправлять.  
Господи, с запоздалым испугом подумал Стив, как же хорошо, что мы сняли коды.  
Росс даже не возмутился. Он вообще стал куда более уверенным за последнее время. Последние лет пять.

– Я предлагал Барнсу гораздо более достойный выход из ситуации. Увы, он отказался. А ваши друзья своим рвением добились передачи его дела в федеральный суд, так что... даже если бы я и хотел что-то сделать, я здесь бессилен.

_Врешь…_

Росс поднял голову.

– Не нужно так нависать надо мной, капитан Роджерс. Вряд ли у вас теперь хватит сил со мной справиться. И вообще... в вашем возрасте вредно волноваться. Может, принести вам воды? Давайте я позову мою помощницу, она проводит вас к выходу.

Стив опомнился на скамейке в маленьком зеленом сквере. Хорошо, что можно было сесть: ноги его не держали.

_Почему ты решил, что заслуживаешь второго шанса?_

Почему он решил, что можно солгать? Что на ложь купятся только Сэм и остальные, а Баки будет терпеливо ждать, пока Стив ему все не объяснит? Откуда – после пяти лет в одиночестве – эта глупая уверенность, что уж теперь-то все будет хорошо, Баки никуда от него не денется?

Пять секунд, сказал Брюс. Пять секунд – против пяти лет.

Ему просто не следовало врать.

Совсем неожиданно в мире вдруг не стало воздуха. Так уже бывало. Еще чуть-чуть – и он точно вспомнит, что нужно делать; если бы только так не сдавливало грудь и не катились по щекам слезы, и…

– Сэр?

– Вам нужна помощь?

– Он же астматик! Сэр, у вас есть ингалятор?

Он не взял ингалятора; купил в аптеке – но настолько отвык носить его с собой, но и не подумал…

В глазах начало темнеть, и Стив, кажется, одним усилием воли заставил себя дышать. Баки... Баки был рядом, помогал ему дышать. А Стив…

– Надо, наверное, вызвать скорую!

– Не надо, – с трудом сказал он собравшимся вокруг людям. – Благодарю вас.

Толпа разошлась; никто не захотел на прощание сфотографироваться с Капитаном Америкой. Никто не узнал его.

* * *

Естественно, первым делом он отправился к Фьюри.

– Надо вытащить его оттуда, сэр.

Фьюри на него скривился.

– Что ты с собой сделал, Роджерс? Я видел тебя на похоронах, ты выглядел вполне... обычно.

– Камни бесконечности, сэр. – Все имеет свою цену. И прежде всего – ложь. Но Фьюри ему хотя бы не стыдно было врать.

– Ты... хорошо себя чувствуешь?

Вот как сейчас, например.

– Отлично, – сказал он и посмотрел Фьюри прямо в глаза. – Баки надо забрать под залог.

– Никто не выдаст под залог Зимнего Солдата. Тем более сейчас.

– Даже на поруки Капитану Америке и Мстителям?

Взгляд у директора Щ.И.Т.а стал тревожаще добрым.

– Капитан Роджерс. Я ценю те жертвы, на которые вы пошли ради мира. Но вы должны понимать: никто сегодня не поверит, что вы и есть Капитан Америка. И уж тем более никто не отдаст Зимнего Солдата под ответственность... престарелого инвалида.

Отлично. Стив это, наверное, заслужил.

* * *

– Конечно, – говорил адвокат, – если бы вас взяли после отмены чрезвычайного положения, я бы вгрызся в нарушения процедуры. Держу пари, они вам даже прав не зачитали.

Баки вспомнил Росса, тщательно выговаривающего русские слова. Хмыкнул.

– Это не смешно на самом деле – так попирать правосудие, – резко сказал адвокат, своей непримиримостью напомнив Стива. – Так вот, с процедурой ничего не получится. Будем настаивать на том, что Гидра держала вас в плену. Нужно, чтобы они поняли, вы – такая же жертва, как остальные.

Баки взяла злость:

– Вряд ли другим жертвам давали в руки оружие.

Адвокат глянул на него с некоторым раздражением – как монахини когда-то в школе, объясняя что-то по третьему разу.

– Слушайте, – сказал он. – Я понимаю. Возможно, вам кажется, что Зимнему Солдату все это не нужно. Зимний Солдат уж наверняка не чувствует себя жертвой. Но вот вопрос – как быть с сержантом Барнсом? Он был отличным парнем и так и не вернулся домой. И я собираюсь защищать его на процессе.

По его настоянию Баки постригли перед началом слушаний. Наверное, можно было отказаться, но к тому времени Баки (вернее, Солдат) впал в полную апатию, которая когда-то – до криокамеры, в шестидесятых, а может, и раньше – служила ему «спящим режимом». Спи, пока не будят. Ешь, если кормят. Выполняй приказы. Не думай.  
Он не думал; и пришел в себя перед зеркалом, когда половина его волос уже лежала темными обрезками у ног. Поздно спохватываться. После стрижки ему даже позволили посмотреться в зеркало. На него глянул похудевший, уставший и в целом заебавшийся сержант Барнс.

«Эй, – сказал он ему мысленно. – Потерпи, сержант. Скоро будем дома».

Вот только дом у них обоих всегда ассоциировался со Стивом, а Стив…

Баки моргнул. Никто же не знает, как там, на том свете. Может, он вернется в продуваемую квартирку в Бруклине с треснутой лампой на столе, которую Стив занавешивал ночью, если ему надо было поработать. Вернется, рухнет на кровать, положит голову на костлявые колени Стива. Тот обычно его отпихивал, но черт, для человека, которого только что казнили, можно сделать исключение…

Баки поежился. Вот в чем он был совершенно солидарен с сержантом Барнсом, которого не переставал поминать адвокат, и с гребаным Зимним Солдатом – всем им очень не хотелось на электрический стул. Одно дело – честная пуля в затылок, «офицерское лекарство», тут бы никто возражать не стал. Да сколько раз он мечтал, чтобы его пристрелили. Но садиться на чертово кресло, сидеть спокойно, пока пристегивают ремни…

Адвокат тоже, как нарочно, вспоминает о кресле. Вид у него такой же заебавшийся, как у сержанта в зеркале. Они сговорились, что ли…

– Вся информация о технологии, с помощью которой они делали из вас Солдата, исчезла. Очень удобно. Черт с ними, с бумагами: в архивах был пожар после Щелчка, в этом пожаре... сгорело много чего интересного. Но и те файлы, что в свое время выпустили в Интернет, теперь засекречены, и у простых смертных вроде нас нет доступа. Единственная надежда – досье номер семнадцать, которое сохранил капитан Роджерс. Обвинение наверняка будет настаивать, что документ поддельный... но экспертизу мы обеспечим.

Баки отчего-то с сожалением вспомнил о Романовой. Она рисковала, выпуская в сеть такую информацию... а теперь файлы подтерли или заперли на замок – и даже этой памяти о ней не стало.

– И кстати о капитане Роджерсе. Он... очень расстраивался, что не может вас увидеть. Вы совершенно точно не желаете?

– Так будет лучше, – пробормотал Баки.

На самом деле он не знал – кому будет лучше. Просто хотел сохранить воспоминание о Стиве. Не о том, что вернулся довольным и окольцованным. О том Стиве, который пришел к нему накануне похорон Старка, с упрямой и смущенной физиономией – именно с такой он всегда являлся ночевать к Барнсам, когда мать была на дежурстве, а ночь выдавалась уж слишком темной.

– Можно к тебе? – спросил он.

– Чего ты спрашиваешь, – зевнул Баки, отступая вглубь гостевой спальни.

– Как-то не спится.

– Удивил.

Ночь была лунной, на удивление ясной – Романова знала песню о такой ночи, и Баки когда-то тоже знал, но теперь не мог вспомнить. И в прозрачном свете на Стиве были повсюду видны темные пятна кровоподтеков.

– А в лазарете не хочешь переночевать? – спросил Баки шепотом.

– Сам там ночуй.

Пришлось, по давнему их обычаю, лезть к стенке. Стив улегся с краю. Завозился, лбом уткнулся Баки в плечо. В кровати сразу стало на порядок теснее и уютнее.

– Где ты был? – тихо спросил Стив. Комната плыла в сумрачной зыби.

– Не знаю. Показалось, что нигде.

– Тебе не было больно?

Баки не выдержал. Завел руку за спину, нашел ладонь Стива. Переплел пальцы и потянул на себя.

– Нет. Там было... никак.

Рука Стива была твердой, надежной. Баки так и уснул, сжимая ее в своей.

Знал бы он тогда, что Стив пришел прощаться…

* * *

Предварительное слушание прошло быстро, при закрытых дверях. В его исходе никто не сомневался. Только адвокат пытался крючкотворствовать, но больше затянул заседание, чем добился чего-то толкового.

Когда Баки после слушания вернули в тюрьму, то отвели не в камеру, ставшую уже почти домом, а в небольшое, наверняка секретное помещение. Куда меньше обычного зала для переговоров, и все же его здесь ждали. Генерал Росс. Снова в мундире. Баки помнил многих президентов и королей, повсюду расхаживавших в мундирах. Обычно это ясно говорило о том, как именно они пришли к власти.

Но Росс – как со временем выяснил Баки – пока еще не стал президентом.

– Давно не виделись, – проворчал Баки. – Приезжайте чаще, без вас веселее.

– Зря ты так, сынок, – сказал генерал. – Я мог бы тебе помочь. Конечно, было бы проще без всей этой, – он помахал рукой, – комедии.

– Вы отключили камеры, правда? Налогоплательщикам бы очень понравилось, что вы считаете комедией федеральный процесс.

Росс вздохнул. Расстегнул китель, наклонился к Баки через стол.

– Я воевал во Вьетнаме. Грязная была заварушка, но знаешь – все, кто там был, что-то о себе поняли. Может, именно поэтому нам и нужно было через это пройти. Хотя тогда я так вовсе не считал. Мы с другом попались мартышкам. Они перебили весь наш отряд, а нас оставили. Джиму повезло, он умер через два дня. Я продержался неделю... Конечно, я никогда не смогу представить, как это – когда тебя ломают годами. Но тех дней мне хватило, чтобы понять…

Вот сейчас, подумал Баки, он не врет.

– Вас вытащили? – спросил он с невольной симпатией.

– Повезло. За нами бы никого отправлять не стали, но рядом была ставка одного из местных бонз... Но я понял за это время... Ты – это то, что из тебя лепят. А лепить могут... самыми разными способами. И хорошо, если есть выбор – кто именно будет это делать.  
Баки долго на него смотрел. Может, он и купился бы на это – если бы прежде не поговорил с адвокатом. А может, и нет. 

– Для человека, который понимает, что такое пытки, вы слишком быстро убрали под замок документы Гидры.

Росс даже не смутился.

– Я хотел облегчить тебе выбор. Ты ведь видел, во что превратился капитан Роджерс? У Америки больше нет героя…

– У вас нет героя, – кивнул Баки, – которого можно было бы водить на поводке. Увидите, Капитан Америка вновь поднимет щит. Но он под ваши требования никогда не подходил. И я не подойду. Прощайте, генерал.

Когда его выводили, Росс смотрел на него со сдержанной досадой; но где-то на самом дне его взгляда мелькнуло одобрение. Может, так смотрел на Баки совсем еще молоденький Тедди Росс, который все-таки продержался неделю в руках вьетконговцев.

Вот только бедняга Тедди оклемался, повзрослел и решил стать тем, кто лепит. Желание, которое к Баки не приходило даже в самые худшие минуты – насколько он себя помнил.

* * *

Надо было отогнать чертова адвоката: он вился вокруг Баки, как муха над винным бокалом. И, как муха, во все это дело влип. Баки не пересказывал ему разговоров с Россом. Не надо парню знать лишнего. Прикончат, жалко. А вот адвокат с ним не церемонился. Заставлял вспоминать все в подробностях. Пересказывать.

– Поверьте, сержант Барнс. Они все равно поднимут все архивы. И те, секретные, к которым у нас пока нет доступа. И повернут это против вас. Поверьте, я на вашей стороне.

Баки верил, и потому до сих пор не отправил его куда подальше. Но в одиночке, где его держали, никогда не выключая света и не прекращая наблюдения, на противоположной от койки стене теперь крутилось бесконечное кино. Иногда это был он сам, распятый на очередном пыточном столе, и пила, с резким визгом входящая в кость – и ему казалось, он чувствует тошнотворный запах костяной пыли. Или он стоял на коленях в луже собственной мочи и крови, облепленный мухами – сперва связанный, а потом уже неподвижный и без веревок. Но чаще ему показывали его жертв, одно за другим – мастерски совершенные убийства; пробитую голову президента, кровь и мозги, плеснувшие на яркое платье Первой леди; вытаращенные глаза и вывалившийся язык какого-то безымянного лидера африканской республики; перерезанное горло мафиози, вывернутое наружу «сицилийским платком»; шесть пуль, раздробившие суставы несчастного предателя во Временной ИРА – что, интересно, от него надо было Гидре? Выходило какое-то кругосветное путешествие, все замаранное и пропахшее кровью и страхом. Порой Баки всматривался – оказывалось, что пленка потрескалась, и детали приходилось угадывать. Порой закрывал глаза, пытаясь заснуть и избавиться от видений, но и во сне фильм продолжался. Баки казалось, что он даже слышит музыку к фильму: диссонирующее, грохочущее, почти нарочито зловещее пианино – под такое в маленьком бруклинском кинотеатре крутили когда-то фильмы ужасов. Если б только знали они со Стивом…

Иногда – в минуты слабости, которые бывали и у Солдата – ему казалось, что если бы лечь со Стивом, как тогда, чтобы он лежал на краю кровати, прикрывая со спины, так, чтобы его жесткий подбородок давил на плечо... Может, сны и ушли бы. Может, и кино на стенке закрылось бы наконец темно-красным занавесом.

Он безотчетно, будто бы краем души, беспокоился о Стиве и пару раз едва не попросил у адвоката встречи с ним. Но оно того не стоило. Баки потихоньку переставал быть; его это вполне устраивало, и не имело смысла цепляться за кого-то. Хотя порой он и засыпал, стиснув в кулаке, будто ребенок – спасительную игрушку, очередное воспоминание о них двоих.

* * *

Газеты пестрели заголовками. «Убийца Кеннеди наконец предстанет перед судом», «Процесс Кровавого Солдата», «Террорист № 1 ответит за свои преступления». Стив просматривал их, пока пил кофе – горячий и отчего-то безвкусный. Впрочем, теперь все имело странный привкус.

Адвокат смахнул газеты со стола, садясь на соседний стул. Сэм нашел этого парня по его просьбе в ветеранском центре – тот выиграл уже несколько процессов, защищая вернувшихся из ада солдат с пустыми взглядами и пустыми кошельками. Не слишком на этом разбогател, но зато заработал репутацию.

– Пресса против нас, – сказал он. – Как вы сами видите. Процесс будет широко освещаться, но, учитывая, что сержанта Барнса именуют террористом, а чрезвычайное положение еще не сняли... то освещаться он будет ровно так, как нужно обвинению. Людям нужно как следует позлиться, вы понимаете. И никто не хочет, чтобы они злились на правительство. Сержант Барнс для них – просто остров сокровищ... Вы хорошо себя чувствуете? Уверены, что сможете выступать в суде?

Оказалось, что Стив ненавидит такие вопросы с тем же жаром, что и в юности. Но адвокату он только сказал:

– Смогу.

Он больше не просил встречи Баки. Что бы о нем ни говорили, иногда Капитан Америка способен понимать и с одного раза. Но теперь сердце екнуло: он увидит Баки в зале суда.

– Насколько я понимаю, – сказал адвокат, – то досье вы помните наизусть.

Память Стива была уже не та, что прежде, но из «дела номер семнадцать» он помнил каждую деталь. Раньше думал – вот бы забыть. А теперь пригодилось.

– Я представлю досье суду и обвинению. Будьте готовы к тому, что в перерыве оно чудесным образом пропадет. Я, конечно, не собираюсь спускать с него глаз, но в последнее время документы стали такими непрочными…

В последнее время, кажется, само правосудие стало весьма непрочным. Сама идея демократии. И Стива это заботило, конечно же. Но сейчас он не мог позволить себе распыляться. Как в детстве – у него всегда было слишком мало сил, поэтому он ходил злым и сосредоточенным. Нельзя распыляться.

– Да, я слышал. – Как же до сих пор удивлял собственный старческий голос. – Вы сказали, что информация, которую вбросила Романова, куда-то испарилась из сети... Но у меня где-то сохранилась флэшка. Отчего бы нам не восстановить справедливость? Лучше поздно, чем никогда…

Адвокат откинул со лба растрепанную челку и улыбнулся:

– Отличный план.

А потом сделался серьезным.

– И все-таки, капитан Роджерс, сэр... Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, но на вашем месте я бы готовился к худшему.

Стив молчал. Он знал это и сам; но сейчас в груди снова начало тихонько болеть.

– В случае... плохого исхода... будут у нас шансы на апелляцию?

Адвокат поджал губы:

– Думаю, в случае плохого исхода они поспешат от него избавиться как можно скорее. Мы можем – вы можете, конечно, – обратиться за помилованием к президенту. Но…

Он не договорил, но Стив понял и сам. В случае помилования казнь заменят на пожизненное. Многие и многие годы в одиночке. Как бы он ни хотел спасти Баки, он не желал ему – такого.

– Единственное, в чем нам повезло – если вообще можно употребить это слово, – из-за такого широкого освещения в прессе они будут вынуждены привести приговор в исполнение. Барнс не сможет просто исчезнуть – если вы понимаете, что я имею в виду.

– О да, – проговорил Стив. – Понимаю.

* * *

Глупость за глупостью. Вот, что он делал в последнее время. Глупость за глупостью.  
Ему не надо было покидать базу без охраны. Он одолжил у Сэма щит, когда Баки забрали – и тот так тянул его к земле, что приходилось оставлять его притороченным к мотоциклу. Господи, да кто мешал ему взять с собой Сэма, а еще лучше – Брюса... Хотя бы Паучка. Хоть кого-нибудь. Привык справляться один... и даже мысли не допускал, что не справится.

Будь здесь Наташа, она бы его одного не пустила.

И уж точно не надо было идти на встречу с Россом. Тот просил его зайти и серьезно поговорить – прямо накануне выступления. У Стива хватило ума только набрать номер адвоката, но тот оказался недоступен.

И потом... Если Росс собирался предложить сделку? Такую, о какой при адвокате не расскажешь?

Баки ему и половины не рассказывал, Стив почему-то был в этом уверен.

– Послушайте, капитан Роджерс, – проговорил госсекретарь, – мне кажется, вам не следует выступать на процессе.

Стиву этих слов хватило, но выскочить из кабинета он не успел. Позади уже стояли двое охранников – а он и не услышал, как они подошли. Конечно, как глупо; за ним они не пришли бы на базу, нужно было выманить…

– Отчего же? – спросил он, пытаясь осторожно, незаметно переместиться к окну. Если хорошо рассчитать…

– Серьезно? – покачал головой Росс. – Капитан... даже мне непривычно видеть вас... таким. А я в своей жизни повидал много дерьма. Процесс транслируют на всю страну. Допустим, вы сможете доказать, что вы – это вы. Но подумайте о публике. Мы еще не пришли в себя после Щелчка. Вы представляете, что подумают люди, когда увидят, что их супергерой стал немощным стариком? Какая паника их охватит? Мы не можем себе этого позволить.

– Но разве ваша бравая армия не удерживает народ от паники, генерал, _сэр?_

Стариком он был, но не таким уж немощным; все-таки тренировки так просто не забываются. Он успел метнуть щит – совсем недалеко, и все-таки выбил зубы одному из молодчиков. Другого подсек под колени, скакнул к окну и локтем выбил стекло, и собирался уже перемахнуть через оконную раму, как обычно. Но в пробоину ворвался свежий морозный воздух, и Стив от неожиданности закашлялся, а потом стал задыхаться. Тут его скрутили, кинули наземь, и со всех сторон наползла тьма, и он только успел подумать: «Баки...»

* * *

Все было так знакомо, когда он пришел в себя. В груди болело, в носу саднило, над головой висел белый безликий потолок. Стив рассматривал трещины и пытался сложить их в рисунок. Он так давно не рисовал. Когда Баки придет его навестить, надо будет попросить, чтобы принес карандаши. Иначе Стив в больнице с ума сойдет.

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, по радио передавали футбольный матч. Футбол... это уже было, Стив знает, как он закончился, потому что они с Баки уже ходили на него в сорок первом... Все это ложь, ложь! Он попытался встать, но оказалось отчего-то, что руки пристегнуты к кровати. Рванулся, захрипел; кто-то взял его крепкой рукой за предплечье, он будто сквозь вату почувствовал боль от укола, и все пропало.

В третий раз он сперва проверил, на месте ли ремни, и только тогда открыл глаза. Обычная больничная палата; рядом – совсем молоденькая медсестричка.

– Мэм, – захрипел Стив.

Она вскочила:

– Тише-тише. Подождите, я дам вам ледяных чипсов…

Ни черта он не понимает в современных больницах – почему просто не дать воды? Зубы заболели, пока лед таял у него во рту, но горло немного прочистилось.

– Какой сегодня день?

Она сказала. Господи, он должен был выступать на суде вчера. Как же он…

Предупреждающе запищал монитор, и Стив заставил себя успокоиться. Ему нужна ясная голова…

– Почему вы меня привязали?

– Сэр, вы пытались выброситься из окна. В какой-то степени вам повезло, что у вас начался приступ астмы, но вы и без того успели покалечиться. Сейчас вы в психиатрическом крыле, а ремни – для того, чтобы вы не попытались снова.

– Неужели вы думаете, – заскрипел Стив, – что у меня хватит сил?

Сестричка посмотрела с сомнением.

– Простите, сэр. Сейчас я приведу доктора.

Доктор сообщила, что Стив в больнице Святого Сердца, что его сюда доставили после прилюдной попытки самоубийства, во время которой мистер Роджерс вел себя буйно, неосторожно рассек себе руку и каким-то образом сломал два ребра. Судя по тому, что говорили люди, которые привезли сюда мистера Роджерса, самоубийство может быть связано с начинающейся деменцией. Ремни же применены по единственной причине – в качестве альтернативы успокоительному, на которое в его возрасте возможна аллергическая реакция. Но конечно же, если мистер Роджерс будет вести себя хорошо, их снимут. А вставать нам все равно пока не надо, нет-нет. Для таких случаев и придумали катетер.

– Мэм, – сказал мистер Роджерс, – посмотрите на меня. Вы полагаете, я далеко уйду?  
Доктор непробиваемо улыбнулась.

– Вы можете хотя бы потешить старика и включить телевизор?

Она неодобрительно покачала головой:

– В вашем состоянии это совершенно ненужный возбудитель.

* * *

Они все пришли. Вот чего Баки не ожидал – что они придут. Ну, положим, Сэм явился бы по-любому. Но вот зеленого Халка и мелкого Паучка он не ждал. Тот сидел, прикусив губу и сжав кулаки, будто болел за любимую команду. Вообще-то мальчишке лучше бы на все это не смотреть, и кто только его притащил?

Потому что адвокат был прав; обвинение вытащило на свет божий то же самое кино: они, не переставая, крутили все собранные пленки, на которые были записаны «зверства Гидры» и «страшные преступления Зимнего Солдата».

Записей того, что Гидра делала с ним самим, слава богу, не было. Адвокат сокрушался, а Баки втайне радовался: хоть какие-то остатки достоинства ему удалось сохранить. Он смотрел на черно-белый экран, где очередной борец за мир падал, вспоротый автоматной очередью, и частые темные пятна вдруг, словно сыпь, вспухали на белой рубашке; где он, Солдат, перерезал чье-то горло, рассыпая фейерверк брызг, которые даже на черно-белом изображении казались беспощадно алыми, и почти с явным удовлетворением вынимал нож и прятал за голенище. Где он железным кулаком разбивал лицо Марии Старк (все-таки чертовски интересно, как у разведки оказалась эта запись...)

Жена Старка – красивая, светленькая – отвернулась, не в силах смотреть. И все-таки она пришла; и в самые эмоциональные моменты стискивала руку могучего телохранителя.  
А Стива не было. Сколько Баки ни бросал взглядов на скамьи, где все они сидели – Стив так и не появился. Даже когда его адвокат громогласно призвал:

– Я вызываю в качестве свидетеля защиты капитана Стивена Гранта Роджерса.

Но фотоаппараты щелкали вхолостую: капитан Роджерс так и не пришел.

В этот момент Баки и поверил окончательно, что дело проиграно: по расстроенному лицу адвоката, чьим героем в детстве был Капитан Америка. Бедняга вырос на комиксах, в которых Капитан врывается в последний момент, спасает своего друга и твердой, пусть и вежливой рукой наводит справедливость.

У адвоката стали совсем детские, отчаянные глаза, когда он в третий раз вызвал своего свидетеля – а Капитан Америка просто не явился.

Наверное, Баки полагалось бы тоже испытывать отчаяние. Но он просто очень, очень устал. Он смотрел – будто бы тоже на черно-белой пленке – как борется его адвокат. Вызывает одного свидетеля за другим. Смотрел, как маленький Питер Паркер рассказывает, как сражался с ним рука об руку в финальной Битве. Как полковник Роуди при всех орденах (Росс мог бы позавидовать) называет его «боевым товарищем». Адвокат вызвал даже Т’Чаллу, и король не постеснялся приехать и свидетельствовать при всех. Но присяжные все как на подбор были белые и важные; и, казалось, удивились, почему Т’Чалла пришел в пиджаке, а не в платье своего племени, и почему из носа у него не свисают кольца.

Все это было словно кинохроника, которую они со Стиви смотрели без большого интереса в ожидании фильма. Баки даже не заметил, как пришло время последнего слова. Адвокат его долго распинался; и наверное, он был хорош, потому что Баки заметил, как в глазах белых важных мужчин зажглись искорки сочувствия.

А потом Баки все испортил.

– Обвиняемый, признаете ли вы себя виновным? – спросил судья, который своей пышной шевелюрой с самого начала напоминал Баки персонажа «десяти негритят».

Пять негритят

Судейство учинили

Засудили одного…

Баки плохо помнил эту книжку. Но знал, что в общем она – о покаянии.

– Да, ваша честь, – ответил сержант Барнс, который так хотел сложить уже наконец куда-нибудь бремя убийств, перевешивающее его, словно слишком тяжелый рюкзак. – Признаю. Я убивал не по своей воле. И некоторые убийства я не сразу вспомнил. Некоторые не помню до сих пор. Но я совершил их. Я отнял жизнь у людей, которых даже не знал.

Судья совсем по-человечески вздохнул.

– Что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание?

– Я пытался умереть, – честно сказал Баки. – Много раз. Пару раз почти удалось. Но мне не дали.

Адвокат смотрел на него с таким явным разочарованием, что Баки отвел глаза.

* * *

Стив вел себя хорошо; вернее, лежал спокойно, обратившись в слух своим единственным целым ухом. Он знал, что до вечера у него ничего не получится; но вечером, как правило, доктора уходят домой, и на дежурство заступают совсем молоденькие медсестры и стажеры – так было во времена Сары Роджерс, так все обстояло и теперь. Он лежал, призывая себя к терпению, опасаясь, что они решат сменить ремни на какое-нибудь не вызывающее аллергию успокоительное, и тогда он проспит еще несколько дней.

Даже с одним глухим ухом он услышал, что у дверей палаты переговариваются двое: судя по густым молодым голосам – молодчики Росса. Он копил информацию. Отлеживался. Дождись меня, Баки. Ты же знаешь – я без тебя не уйду…

Наконец больница стихла. Доктора разошлись – остался, как знал Стив, только дежурный, который с удовольствием прикорнет в ординаторской, если не будет поступлений.

А в его палату прислали молоденькую стажерку. Стив затеял старческий флирт (Баки посмеялся бы, но похвалил). У него-де внучка такого же возраста, только теперь уехала в Калифорнию, а на него со скуки иногда находит, но конечно, такая красавица и знать не знает, что такое скука, наверняка отбоя нет от кавалеров, это жалкий старик вроде него лежит тут без телевизора и всяких развлечений, а ведь сейчас идет такой интересный процесс…

– Ой, и не говорите, – купилась ясноглазая, совсем юная девчонка. – Мы его всей больницей смотрим! Все-таки странно, как таких убийц земля носит, правда? Ой, а вы помните, где вы были, когда он убил Кеннеди? Говорят, все помнят?

«Подо льдом», – чуть не брякнул Стив. Но в конце концов уговорил малышку расстегнуть его ремни и приоткрыть дверь – чтобы он тоже слышал телевизор из общей комнаты.

– И вот еще, тем ребятам, что меня охраняют, купите от меня по пачке сигарет? Их же там двое, верно?

– Да как же можно, – поразилась сестричка. – У нас в больнице не курят. Теперь запрещено. Вы забыли?

* * *

Адвокат не разговаривал с ним, когда присяжные ушли на совещание. Видно, бедняга переваривал несправедливость и смирение примерно так же хорошо, как когда-то – Стив. Ему бы своего Баки... Такого, которого Гидра не сломает.

И потому про кресло сказал ему охранник. Баки замечал их отношение: они вроде бы охраняли его, но как-то... мягко. Без дополнительной жестокости. И в глазах их читалось сочувствие. Только теперь Баки понял: они заранее знали, что его приговорят.

– Да нет уже давно никакого электрического стула, ты чего, – возмутился высокий детина, немного напоминавший Сэма – ну, скажем, если бы Сэма было два. Или три.

– Нет? – уставился на него Баки.

– Конечно. Он же признан негуманным. Остался только в Алабаме... или в Небраске, уже не помню. А у нас инъекция. Просто ложишься и засыпаешь.

– И никакого кресла? – тяжелый ком страха соскользнул с души, рухнул вниз, будто вагонетка на «Циклоне».

– Нет, чувак. Никакого кресла.

* * *

За окном смеркалось. Где-то в коридоре или в соседней палате человек протяжно и с явным удовольствием выл. «Психиатрическое отделение», – вспомнил Стив. Ну да.  
Тем ухом, что слышало, он разбирал только бурные овации и громкие крики прокурора на процессе. Видимо, и на том спасибо. Как же он привык к абсолютному слуху. К эйдетической памяти. К вещам, которые никому вообще-то не даются просто так.  
С него сняли ремни и до сих пор ничего не вкололи, и Стив считал это своей маленькой победой. Он осторожно прогулялся до двери, выглянул в коридор. Молодчики Росса были тут как тут; уж в чем в чем, а в непрофессионализме госсекретаря не обвинить.

Ладно.

Он вернулся на кровать. Сел, задыхаясь. Нужно просто придумать план. Не так уж сложно для парня, который вырубал Гитлера. Только бы в груди так не болело. Но от боли можно абстрагироваться: это умение у него с детства, и оно не забывается. Как велосипед…

Но когда с той стороны окна – на четырнадцатом этаже, на минуточку – постучали, он так и сидел на кровати.

– Эй, – голоса не хватало даже обрадоваться. – Квинз.

Парнишка, цепляясь за паутину, каким-то образом просочился сквозь небьющееся окно в палату. Поди пойми.

– Привет, Капитан. – При всем при том был он как в воду опущенный. – Я вас обыскался. Адвокат сказал, что вы не могли не прийти по собственной воле. А ведь он бы прав…

– Ничего, Паучок, – проскрипел Стив. Но у того были огромные, потрясенные глаза.

– Сэр. Они признали его виновным. Присяжные почти не совещались.

– Ничего, – сказал Стив. – Ничего. 

Он не желал создавать переполоха, но когда они вернулись на базу, там были все. 

– Стив! Господи, где ты был? Тебя все обыскались!

– Мне нужен... – Голос сорвался. Он положил руку на грудь, успокаивая сердце. – Мне нужен Брюс. Прямо сейчас. И ты, Питер, не уходи…

– Почему ты не пришел вовремя? – Сэм сверлил его обиженными глазами. – Он ведь ждал тебя. А теперь поздно…

– Еще не слишком, – сказал Стив. – Не слишком.

Он старался не вспоминать о неудавшемся путешествии в прошлое. Но бывает, что вспоминай – не вспоминай, картины сами встают перед глазами. Танец с Пегги в ее домике с белым заборчиком... то, чего они с Баки хотели, но так и не получили. 

«А что с Баки, ты не знаешь?» 

«Стив, ты... с тобой все хорошо? Ты не помнишь, что он погиб в Швейцарии?» 

«Да, конечно... А что Зола?» 

«Здоров, как огурец, по последним слухам – работает с Говардом над секретным проектом, меня туда не допускают. Стив... а ты правда прошел пешком всю дорогу из Арктики?» 

«Неважно, Пегс. Так где, говоришь, сейчас Зола?»

Он ведь почти дошел. Почти спас Баки. Осталось только протянуть руку.

За кого ты себя принимаешь, Стивен Роджерс?

Он был уверен: Древняя с ее свистящим голосом и светлыми глазами станет являться ему в кошмарах.

Почему ты решил, что заслужил второй шанс? Именно ты, а не кто угодно другой?

«Не я. Баки».

Но древняя не стала его слушать; одним щелчком выбила из него дыхание и отправила домой. Сэкономив Стиву одну из частичек Пима. И теперь, оказавшись на базе, он первым делом извлек ее из тайника. Она лежала там под альбомом, в котором хранились только фотографии Баки. Если кто-то и обыскивал его комнату, маленькую пробирку не нашли.

– Ух ты, – выдохнул Паучок. – А что мы будем с этим делать?

– Бороться, – ответил Стив. 

Пеппер выглядела донельзя усталой. Не особо печальной; даже траурно-черный костюм она носила, как обычный деловой, не знаешь – не догадаешься.

– Пеппер, – сказал Стив. – Послушай. Я не стал бы просить тебя о таком, если бы был выход. Я... наверное, не имею права о таком просить, тем более тебя, и я не так давно сделал кое-что, на что не имел права, и это очень плохо кончилось, и я знаю, что мне не полагается второго шанса. Но Баки... ему и одного шанса не досталось. И это несправедливо.

– Стив, – тихо спросила Пеппер, – скажи мне. Ты умираешь?

«Тоже» осталось непроизнесенным.

– Я не знаю, – ответил он честно. – Наверное. Но это сейчас неважно.

– Тони не был плохим человеком, – сказала она. – И он почти не держал зла. Ни на кого, кроме отца и самого себя.

– Я едва его не убил, ты знаешь, – сказал Стив. – Мы с Баки едва его не убили.

Она бессильно, невесело рассмеялась:

– Глядя на тебя сейчас, так и не скажешь. Послушай. Я дам тебе доступ в лабораторию. Но я ничего не понимаю в его разработках. Морган... еще лет пять, и она могла бы помочь вам. Может быть, Брюс и Питер…

– Брюс, – сказал он. – И Питер. Ты тоже не держишь зла?

Она изящно поднялась из-за стола – неосознанно, может быть, по привычке, показывая, что аудиенция окончена. Неутомимая Пеппер Поттс, глава «Старк Индастриз».

– К нам приходили люди, – сказала она так же бесцветно. – Желали обыскать лабораторию. Мол, Тони скрыл технологию государственного значения, и мы обязаны... И так далее, и тому подобное. У нас хорошие адвокаты, но отваживать спецслужбы бесконечно не получится.

– Я понял, – сказал Стив. – Спасибо. Знаешь, он считал меня другом. Наверное, я не очень-то хорошо умел дружить... Я любил его. Хотя меня и была только половина. Отчего-то людям не становится легче от того, что я их люблю.

Она снова засмеялась:

– Как знакомо.

В лаборатории все еще жил Тони – что-то мастерил, переругивался с роботами, просто сейчас его не было видно. А вот чашка кофе стояла на краю одного из широких рабочих столов, прилипнув к столешнице. Стив замер на пороге, все еще не уверенный, что имеет право заходить сюда. Брюс прошел мимо и застыл посреди комнаты, огромной зеленой рукой вытирая слезы. Паучок отсюда, кажется, и без них не вылезал; он по-свойски пошел доставать из угла застрявшего робота, шепотом что-то ему выговаривая.

– Брюс, у меня к тебе просьба, – сказал человек, когда-то бывший Капитаном Америкой. – Пеппер хотела бы, чтобы ты собрал все, что относится к машине времени... и куда-нибудь с этим исчез. Может быть, до окончания чрезвычайного положения.

– Я понял, Кэп. Будет сделано. Ну а теперь что тебе нужно? Вместо хрононалета будем устраивать хронопобег?

Стив улыбнулся:

– Именно.

* * *

– Кто старое помянет, тому глаз вон, – проговорил госсекретарь.

– Это вы директору Фьюри скажите. – Стив дождался полуодобрительного смешка и продолжил: – Вы и правда намерены дать ему умереть? Потерять Зимнего Солдата?

– Американское правосудие, – развел руками генерал. – Основа демократии нашей страны. Вы можете просить президента Эллиса о помиловании. Возможно, он проявит к вам снисходительность в память о заслугах…

– Я могу уговорить его работать на вас, – быстро сказал Стив. Росс поднял брови:

– Кажется, эта идея внушала вам отвращение…

– Я не хочу смотреть, как он умирает. Сэр, – отчеканил Стив.

– А с чего вы решили, будто он вас послушает? Он ведь ни разу не попросил с вами свидания.

– Баки бережет меня, – выговорил Стив. – Не хочет причинять мне боли. Но если я попрошу его, он меня послушает. Он ведь всегда меня слушал. На войне он пошел за мной, хотя имел право поехать домой по ранению. Он слушал меня, даже когда был Зимним Солдатам. В Бухаресте, в Ваканде... он подчинялся моим приказам.

– И вы, капитан Роджерс, согласны передавать ему приказы, идущие от меня?

– Я не хочу смотреть, как он умирает, – повторил Стив.

– А знаете, я ведь не верил в те слухи, которые о вас ходили, – хмыкнул генерал. – А зря. У вас будет пятнадцать минут. И вы пожалеете, если попробуете сделать глупость.

* * *

Стив нарочно оделся попроще, зная, что его будут тщательно обыскивать. Его обхлопали и проверили везде. Не нашли ничего подозрительного за одним исключением: из кармана холщовой куртки выудили ингалятор.

– Я недавно выписался из больницы, – сказал девяностолетний Стив Роджерс. – Доктор сказал везде таскать с собой эту штуку, потому что приступ может начаться в любой момент. Уж не знаю, сынок, если скажешь, что по тюремным правилам я должен тут его оставить…

– Проходите, – сказали ему.

Повели какими-то темными коридорами – возможно, даже не обозначенными на официальном плане тюрьмы. Довели до маленькой комнатки со столом и двумя железными стульями. Внутри уже стоял охранник. Стива усадили, и он принялся ждать Баки.

Тот появился в дверях – почти такой же, как на суде, только еще более худой и отрешенный.

– Да уж, – сказал он без улыбки. – Я должен был знать, что ты этого так не оставишь.  
Его усадили на стул напротив.

– У вас пятнадцать минут, – напомнил охранник. Дверь закрылась.

– Бак, – сказал Стив. – Господи, Баки, прости меня. Я наврал. Думал, их успокаиваю, а оказалось, наврал тебе.

Он схватил Баки за живую руку, прижал к щеке, коснулся губами горячих костяшек.  
– Стив, – выдохнул тот.

– Не было там, в прошлом, никакой жизни, – глухо сказал Стив. – Я просто... полез куда не следовало. Побоялся тебе сказать... а что им сказать, вообще не знал, вот и придумал.

– А как же кольцо? – тихо спросил Баки.

– Это мамино... хорошо, что оказалось под рукой. Не было никакой Пегги... вернее, была. Я прыгнул чуть дальше, чем полагалось... в сорок пятый. Тебя считали погибшим, но я-то знал, что ты у Гидры.

– И ты что же, побежал меня спасать?

От облегчения, что Баки ему поверил, в груди снова заболело.

– Мне не дали, – сказал он. – Отобрали сыворотку и выкинули сюда... вот таким. Бак, я бы никогда не оставил бы тебя. Никогда не стал бы жить без тебя вот так…

– Глупый, – пробормотал Баки, поглаживая большим пальцем его запястье. Глупый, глупый сопляк…

– Прости, что меня не было на суде. Не поверишь, лежал в больнице…

– В это как раз поверю, – счастливо засмеялся Баки.

– Ладно, – пробормотал Стив. – Это неважно. Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Генерал Росс... постой, я подумаю... Кстати, ты помнишь кафе «Ричмонд» на Метрополитен-авеню? Оказалось, оно еще было открыто в семидесятых. Вот бы нам там посидеть…

Стив раскашлялся, да так, что охранник забеспокоился. Стив выудил из кармана ингалятор, сунул Баки:

– Подержи... До сих пор не знаю, как эта штука действует.

Охранник склонился и глядел с интересом. У Стива была только одна попытка. Нельзя ее провалить. Он осторожно нажал на почти незаметную кнопку на ингаляторе. Как только Брюс с ним ни изощрялся, пока не получил желаемое. И теперь в мгновение ока наниты выстроились в единое целое, облекая Баки подобием костюма Стива – того, в котором он прыгал в прошлое.

Если б только успеть привлечь к себе. Поцеловать, почувствовать, как сминаются жесткие, искусанные губы под его собственными.

Если б только... Одну ночь в окопе, или в мотеле, или хотя бы в гостевой комнате базы Мстителей…

Но размышлять об этом было некогда. Стив шепнул одними губами: «Люблю тебя, Бак», – и нажал кнопку на браслете, заранее запрограммированном на 1975. И когда Баки расщепился и исчез, Стив откинулся на стул – с облегчением, но без интереса. Да что они, в конце концов, могут сделать девяностолетнему старику?

Наверное, старик разозлил бы их чуть меньше, если бы вот так – во весь рот – не улыбался.

**Эпилог**

Семьдесят пятый даже на вкус Баки оказался хорошим годом. Американцы уже вернулись из Вьетнама и еще не полезли в Афганистан; Ангола получила независимость; британцы решили остаться в Европейском союзе, Египет наконец открыл Суэцкий канал после Шестидневной войны, состыковались в первый раз за всю историю космоса «Союз» и «Аполлон». В маленьком семейном пансионе, где в конце концов поселился Баки, хиппи за стенкой наигрывали по вечерам песенки на гитаре – одну, другую, третью…

Баки никто не искал; о Зимнем Солдате сейчас если кто и знал, так только разведки. И даже разведкам разных стран в этом мире было на кого охотиться, кроме Баки...  
Он сидел в «Ричмонд-кафе» каждый день, пока официантка не решила, будто он думает на ней жениться. Стива не было. Каждый день, просыпаясь на твердой койке мотеля, Баки пытался понять, что же случилось со Стивом. Выходило – у него отняли сыворотку потому, что Стив попытался спасти его, Баки.

Баки не очень хорошо разбирался в квантовых теориях времени. Он знал только, что у него есть шанс: вмешаться, пока его сопляк не попрощался и не ступил на платформу.  
Значит – прибыть в будущее раньше, чем платформа активируется.

Значит…

Пока же он мог слушать гитарные переливы, ремонтировать машины в соседнем гараже и следить за Зимним Солдатом. И все бы хорошо, думал он, пытаясь той же тряпкой, которой утирал лоб, почистить узорчатые хипповые джинсы, – да только Стива не хватает.

Уже гораздо позже, в девяносто первом, какой-то незнакомец позвонил в дверь особняка Старков. Там оставались двое: юный Старк и Джарвис.

– Твоих родителей сегодня убьют, а ты изобрел машину времени, – выпалил Баки, появившись на пороге.

– Машину времени, вот как, – сощурился Старк. – И кто же у нас теперь президент? Кевин Костнер?

– Зачем Костнер, – не понял Баки. – Мэтью Эллис. Ну, скажем, пока его не свергли.

– Мэттью Эллис? Черный? А кто у вас первая леди? Опра Уинфри? А председатель Конгресса? Снуп-Догги-Дог?

Однако видно было, что идея о машине времени ему нравится. Вернее – нравится, что именно он ее изобрел.

Баки сумел просочиться в дом. Что ж; может быть, Стиву нельзя было играть со временем. Может быть, и Баки нельзя; может, какая-то высшая воля будет с дидактическим постоянством бить их об асфальт, разбивая носы.

Но пока Баки может, он будет пытаться.

Как там Стив говорил?

«Я могу делать это весь день».


End file.
